


Free Fall

by MamaBearF1



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU, Clans, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mention of guns, Mentions of WWII, Mentions of blood and fights, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Marc is trying to understand why Dani is keeping distance between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



It has been month since Marc has barraled in the restaurant of his fiance. The young boy hoped that he would be able to build his relationship with Dani, but it seemed older man was hiding from him. No, Marc was sure that Dani was hiding from him. He wasn’t one for giving up so he went to one person who listened to everyone living and working here. 

“What is on your mind this time, little one?” asked Esme while busying herself with prep for restaurant opening this evening. As Dani said Esmeralda already had become fond of him and she wasn’t as scary as he first thought. 

“The same old things. Why he does it? Everything was starting so good, Esme.” Marc whined as little kid because these things were not letting him sleep at night. He liked Dani, but how he can show that when he isn’t around at all. 

“It is his self preservation mechanism. He did the same to me and Jorge. Dani thinks that he is the core of everyones problems. That his soul is as dark as night. He just wants to keep you safe in his own way.”

“I don’t need him saving me from him. I can protect myself from everything. Also I don’t believe he has dark soul. If he had one, he wouldn’t help so many people, rebuilding houses and other things. It’s frustrating.” Marc told Esmeralda that sent him warm smile that meant he has her approval. 

“Bear with him, Marc. Don’t let him push you away and he will crack under pressure. He needs someone as lively as you in his life. Someone to show that there is more good again in life. War left some scars that are not seen.”

“I’ll try, Esme. He is someone to fight for. If only he himself could see it. Can you tell me how did you all meet?”

“Even the way we met was weird. There was three of our groups with diffrent colonel in the lead. Most of the time nothing happened so two group colonels who hated each other thought it would be fun to see whose boys are the thoughest by making them fight against each other.” Esme was telling while she sighed and plopped down on chair. Marc could see that she didn’t like remembering this story. “That night I was on the watch and I heard loud hollering and shouts, but through it all I could hear human bodies falling on the floor and groans of pain. I didn’t like it all. So I got my groups colonel and few guys.”

“Doesn’t sound good?”

“It wasn’t. We came in my hand was constantly on my holster. The place fell silent when we came in. Their legs stopped mid air, they were ready to kick these two men laying on floor in bloody mess. They were kicking their own brothers because they didn’t want to fight against each other. My colonel told me and boys to get both men to medical point while he deals with everyone.”

“Those two on the floor were Dani and Jorge, am I right?”

“Yes, they were best in their own groups but the moment they said no to fighting with each other hell broke lose. When I came to Jorges side, colonel Amatriain grabbed my arm in thight grip, saying that I shouldn’t take care of some low outcasts and I should look at real men.”

“What did you answer him?” asked Marc him being mesermized by the whole story. His father hid him away from it all, but it didn’t stop boy to help others. 

“I answered that I myself can choose who is real men and it’s my duty to help my own country men. He wanted to say something more, but we all went to medical tent. I stayed with them all the time while they were there. From that moment I have always had their back.”

“Wow...Did you meet thos colonels ever again?”

“Yeah, but that isn’t something I should tell.”

“Let me guess that it is the thing that left biggest impact on Dani.” 

“When did you get so smart?” asked Esmeralda, making the air in kitchen less tense. Doors opened and Danis head appeared in the opening. He was ready to move backwards, but Marc was quicker and pulled him in the kitchen.

“Not running away from me anymore.” Marc whispered in olders mans ear, acting as koala bear. Esme could only chuckle at two of them. Marc even didn’t realise how much power he had over Dani even if tiny Spaniard tried to hide it. She quitley slipped out of the kitchen to give those two space. “Please, don’t hide from me anymore. We are going to be married soon. Let me get to know you.”

“I promise that I won’t do that anymore.” said Dani, snuggling closer to Marc. This month trying to stay away from younger Marquez had been tiresome. Dani could see that there also were circles under Marcs eyes. Not only he was effected from his distance. Now all he wanted is to get to know his fiance and just let himself trust another human being. Esme was never wrong about nature of people. “I also want to get to know you, but now nap sounds like good idea before the we are opening restaurant.”

“Show the way!” said Marc, briliant smile taking over his face. Dani could stare forever at it and never get tired as cheesy as it sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
